prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby Klein
|death_date = |death_place = |birth_place = Detroit, Michigan |resides= |billed=The Cult Fiction Compound by way of the Highlands |trainer=Kid Collins |debut=1997 |retired= |}} Toby Klein is a professional wrestler well known for deathmatches in Combat Zone Wrestling and Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South. He is a member of the Tough Crazy Bastards with Necro Butcher, due to their very similar styles in that their characters are both wild brawlers. Career Toby Klein is known for his deathmatches and being "insane" (his nickname is Mr. Insanity), he competes in violent matches in Combat Zone Wrestling and has competed in 5 TODs (1, 4, 5, 6, and 8). Klein, with his partner the Necro Butcher, make up the tag team known as the Tough Crazy Bastards. The TCB at one point in 2005 captured the CZW World Tag Team Titles from the H8 Club. Toby is also a two time CZW Ironman Champion. He competed in Cage of Death 7 alongside Joker and Necro Butcher. He also competed in Cage of Death 9, as a member of Team CZW (Toby, Necro Butcher, Drake Younger and Danny Havoc accompanied by Halfbreed Billy Gram) who faced off against Team MBA (Brain Damage, DJ Hyde, Scotty Vortekz and Dustin Lee). One of Toby's most infamous Death Matches was the Quarter Final of Tournament of Death 4 when he hit Mad Man Pondo with an Insanity Driver onto a board of pencils, with Pondo being stabbed in his biceps by one of the pencils and several more in his posterior. Another memorable benchmark in Toby's career was him winning the IWA MS 2005 King of the death Match Tournament. Toby is also a member of the "stable" known as Cult Fiction, along with the Necro Butcher, Brain Damage, Deranged and managed by Halfbreed Billy Gram. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Spinning Death Valley driver *'Signature moves' :*Headbutt :*Slingshot elbow drop *'Nicknames' :*'"Mr. Insanity"' :*"The Tough Crazy Bastard" Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Iron Man Championship (2 times) :*CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Necro Butcher *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWA Mid-South King Of The Death Match 2005 (IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch) *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' :*XICW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brain Damage :*XICW Xtreme Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:1997 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:American States Wrestling Alliance current roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution current roster Category:Insane Wrestling Federation current roster Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA East Coast current roster Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Hatchet Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling current roster